Rebecca and Colin
by ghirl1888
Summary: Rebecca meets Colin for the first time and Jane see's them, but what will she do and what will Mac and Nathan do when they find out
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first fanfic ever, I have taken an idea in one of Scotslass chapters I asked her and she said she didn't mind. Anyway here is my idea, Rebecca has just started to date Colin, she went to a club to meet him like in from Scotland to the Whitehouse, but instead of Mac and Rod catching them it was Jane who saw them.

I don't own commander in chief or any of the characters, I wish I did though

Rebecca Calloway felt like the luckiest girl alive she had got a new boyfriend, she was ecstatic, he was gorgeous and older, not a stupid boy like Mike was, but a grown-up. She came into the Whitehouse knowing that she had missed her curfew by a few hours and she knew her parents were going to be steamed.

"What time do you call this young lady" she heard a stern voice say.

" Hi Mom" Rebecca replied. She looked up to her mother who was very tall and standing over her.

"Your Curfew was 2 and a half hours ago, and this is not the first time you have missed it"

Rebecca knew her mother was right. "I am sorry Mom I just lost track of time, where is Dad." Mac looked down at her daughter and she could tell she was happy, she liked seeing Rebecca happy as she had not had the best year.

" Your Father went to bed early he had a migraine, now tell me Rebecca where were you tonight, I know you never went to the same party that Horace went to" Rebecca looked at her mother she knew the truth would come out sometime and the fact she met Colin at the Capital Grille she knew half the staff at the Whitehouse and from Capitol hill would have been there, she was just grateful that Kelly, Jim, Dickie or Vince were not there.

Mac was impatiently waiting for an answer " Rebecca I asked you a question" her voice was authoritative and Becca knew not to mess with her Mom when she was in a bad mood "Mom I met a boy, we went on our first date tonight" Mac did not expect to hear that, Rebecca usually would not tell her parents about her boyfriends until the last possible minute.

"So who is this boyfriend of yours" Rebecca smiled thinking about him " His name is Colin, he is a little older than me so please don't freak out" "How Much older Rebecca"

" He is 22 Mom"

"22 you mean to tell me you are dating someone who is 5 and a half years older than you"

" Yes Mom he is really great"

"Rebecca just go to bed you have school tomorrow, but we are not finished talking about this" Mac added

Rebecca went to her room she got changed from the dress she was wearing and climbed into bed all night she dreamed about Colin.

Mac was shocked by what she heard, 22 years old is just too old for her baby to date. If he was 18 or 19 she thought she would be able to deal with it. She thought about how Rod would react he hated any boy his daughter dated and she was sure that Colin would be much worse. But Mac knew that she was losing her daughter and if letting her date this man meant so much to her then the family would just have to deal with it.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Jane was astounded by what she seen, she had went to the capital Grille after a long day working for Nathan Templeton. The truth was she was hoping to run into Jim Gardner although the 2 of them had split she still really did love the man. She looked over to one of the booths and saw Colin, she was surprised at that as he was a quiet young man and was forever talking to people on-line, he very rarely came out. What she saw next was what shocked her, sitting next to Colin was a elegant young lady

"she looks very young to be in a bar" Jane said to herself. She got a bit closer before realising just who the girl was, it cant be her Jane thought, what is Colin doing with Rebecca Calloway. Jane's first instinct was that he was a spy giving information on her boss to the other side, but she thought again, the President was not like that, she would not use her daughter in that way. Deep down Jane had a lot of admiration for the President she hated all the backstabbing in politics and the one thing she admired about Mackenzie Allen is the fact that she did not care for it and usually kept away from it.

Jane left the bar she figured the best thing would be to confront Colin tomorrow about his Relationship with Rebecca, she did not want him or Rebecca to be hurt the way that she was when she and Jim broke up.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own commander in chief or any of the characters

Rebecca woke up the next morning and headed down for Breakfast, she entered the dining room to find her Mother and Father and youngest sister. She looked at her Father and them at her Mom, she could tell that her father was furious, Rebecca sat at the table and poured some cereal. " Young lady your mother told me what time you arrived home at last night, and I am disappointed in your behaviour" Rod informed her. "Dad I know what I done was wrong". "Rebecca I will not have my 16 year old daughter dating a 22 year old man, you can forget him" Rod was now getting angry. Mac looked at her husband " We can talk about it later Rod, Rebecca we have decided that for the rest of this week you are grounded". Rebecca stomped out of the room and got her stuff ready for school, she decided that at lunch she would ditch class and head to Nathan Tempelton's office she wanted to meet Colin.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Jane Murray got to work early and found Colin was already there before Nate, "Hi Colin, did you have a good night last night on your date" Colin looked at Jane with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know what you mean". "Come on Colin" Jane Replied "I saw you with the Presidents daughter in the Capital Grille and I really don't think you know what you are getting into". "I am not sure that it is any of your business" Colin was surprised at his Courage and the way he had just spoke to a superior. " What I mean is one or the both of you will end up hurt, I used to date Jim Gardner and when we split it really hurt me, Just be careful, besides Nathan will try and get you to play silly games so you are best to try and keep it from him".

I hope I get lots of reviews and please be nice this is my first ever fic


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own commander in chief or the characters

Rebecca went to school, she had a few classes and then it was Lunch, she met Joan outside her class. Rebecca turned to Joan "I want to go to Capitol hill, in my break". Joan was stunned "why do you want to go to Capitol hill" "I want to see a friend of mine he works in Nathan Templeton's office". "All right Rebecca, lets go".

They went to the motorcade and drove to Nathan's office in capitol hill. They got there and Rebecca asked to see Colin Montgomery, she was let in and she was surprised as she saw him with Jane and Tempelton.

Nathan turned to Rebecca, "Miss Calloway to what to I owe this visit". "Sir I have come to see Colin". Nathan was surprised "What do you want with our Colin here". "He is a friend of mines sir and I need to speak with him in private". "Does your Mother know you are here?" Nathan asked. "No sir and I would appreciate it if you never mentioned it". Just then Jim Gardner came into the room. Nathan shook Jim's hand "Jim, why did the President send you hear". Jim looked at Rebecca "Rebecca should you not be at school" "I have come here to see a friend,". Colin stood up and took Rebecca out for a Coffee "Rebecca why did you come here?" "I had to see you, I am grounded and I know that I won't be able to see you for the rest of this week, I just wanted you to know that I had a great time last night." Rebecca put her hand on his knee.

"I had a great time too, and maybe once I found out how old you were and who you were I should have not kept you out so late". "Colin it is not your fault I am 16 I can make my own decisions and I want to continue to see you,but my father is opposed to us, I mean my Mom I think she will come round, but don't think my Dad will". Rebecca kissed him and he drew back "Rebecca there are people around we can't, look Jane Murray saw us last night and I am afraid now that Nathan knows as does Mr Gardner everyone will know" "well what should we do my parents only know that you are 22 they don't know who you are, I mean that you work for Nathan." Joan came over to Rebecca, "Rebecca it is 3.30 you should be on your way home you are grounded remember". Rebecca kissed her boyfriend and got into the motorcade with Joan.

Rebecca got home and found her parents waiting for her in her bedroom. She looked at their angry faces "**Young lady, where were you today" **Rod screamed at his daughter. "I was at school Dad" "**Rebecca do not lie to us, your school phoned they saw you leave at lunch and you never registered in homeroom after lunch**" This time it was Mac's turn to scream. "I just had to spend some time alone". Just then there was a knock on the door and Jim put his head around the door "Ma'am we need to see you in the Sit room". "Thanks Jim"

"Rod why don't you leave Rebecca to think about how she is going to explain herself to us when we have a serious discussion after dinner" Mac and Rod left Rebecca's room.

Jim turned to the President "Is everything OK with Rebecca, it's just I saw her today on the Hill". "Where did you see her?" Mackenzie asked. "When I went to Nathan's office to ask him about Congress man McPhail, she went there to visit a friend Colin I think his name was". "What Colin works for Tempelton" "Yes Ma'am you know Colin" "I don't know him, all I know is that Rebecca has started dating him, he is 22 years old and as you can guess Rod and I are not happy with it" Mac went into the Sit room.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own commander in chief

After Mac had dealt with the crisis she went up to the residence to find Horace, Rod and Amy playing monopoly, Amy was disappointed because she was losing, Horace and Rod were both so competitive and Rod thought that children should not be just let win as it spoils them and means they think they should always win. "Mommy, Daddy and Horace are winning it is not fair" "Well you just have to play a bit better, I need to borrow Daddy so you and Horace can half his money and keep playing" Mac replied "Thanks Mom the game is never going to end now" Horace moaned

Mac and Rod went upstairs to their daughters room, before they got there Mac turned to Rod " Rebecca went to Nathan Tempelton's office today her boyfriend works for him" Rod looked at his wife "What the hell is she playing at, Mac I am not going to let my daughter date a man who is 22 never less a 22 year old who works for Nathan bloody hell Tempelton." Mac put her arm on her husbands shoulders to calm him down " We need to deal with this the right way Rod, I don't want to lose my daughter and they way we are going we will, now please lets keep calm" The 2 of them entered Rebecca's bedroom.

"All right are you ready to give us an explanation young lady" Mac said looking at her daughter, " I just went to the Park myself to think about things" Rebecca lied. "No Rebecca you went to Capitol Hill, to Nathan Tempelton's office to meet Colin" Rod said trying hard not to shout. "How did you find out, did Jim tell you" Rebecca questioned her parents. "It does not matter how we found out, but we did and you are grounded young lady for 2 months and you are not to see him again," Rod said in a no nonsense tone. "But Mom please I need to see him" Rebecca pleaded with her mother " In 2 months you can see him and If I ever have reason to believe that you have cut class again you will be in oh so much more trouble" Mac replied to her daughter.

_Please give me reviews and be nice I am going on vacation on Wednesday for 3 weeks, but I plan on taking my laptop, I am going home to Scotland to see my Grandparents and Aunts and Uncles so I will update if I ca_n.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters or commander in chief

I feel that with the end of this chapter I am going to have to put the rating up, I am sorry if this has meant anyone who is reading the story can no longer read it,

"This is so unfair" Rebecca thought to herself "I love him and they just want to ruin my life" All these thoughts were spinning through Rebecca's head. She left her room and went to see Horace who was in the family room. He was writing a school essay that was more than possibly due two days ago. Horace was dreadful when it came to due dates.

"Hay Becca what's up" Horace could see that his sister looked stressed. "Can you cover for me tonight, I really need to go out" Rebecca pleaded with her brother. "Why do you need me to cover?" Horace questioned. "Look will you do it or not, Mom and Dad have grounded me for cutting class and I need to see someone" Horace thought about it and he could really use some help with his school work. "If I cover for you what's in it for me" Horace enquired. "What I don't know Horace, I will return the favour for you one day" Rebecca was getting impatient "How about I will cover if you write a couple of essays for me, I could do with a boost in my grades and the PTA meeting is next week, Mom and Dad will ground me when they find out about my grades" Horace asked Greedily. "Fine Horace" Rebecca walked away

"WAIT" Horace shouted at his sister as she left, Rebecca turned around and came back in. "Where are you going and when will you be back". "God Horace you are as bad as Mom and Dad, if they ask I am in my bed with a sore head, I don't know when I will be back". Rebecca left the family room and packed a bag, she packed enough stuff for 2 days and left the Whitehouse she gave an address to the secret service agents and asked them not to tell her parents where she was going.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Rebecca got to her car, it had been parked since her Mom had became President and she drove to a hotel, she registered under a pseudonym. She went to the bathroom and dyed her hair to a very dark brown (hopefully she could disguise herself) and then called Colin, she met him in the hotel bar, as soon as she saw him, her heart melted, he was so amazing, she felt like she was walking on air when she was with him.

"Hi I didn't think I would be seeing you for a long time" Colin greeted her and then kissed her head "I love the new hair by the way". Rebecca smiled at him "I managed to talk my Mom and Dad round, they let me out again".She hated lying to Colin, but it was the only way she would get to see him. "Where are the secret service Becca, I thought they were always with you" Colin questioned her, he was sure that something fishy was going on. "I got rid of them, because my Mom said I could stay at this hotel tonight, so they have set up a perimeter around the place. Do you want to go up to my room for a bit" Rebecca knew this sounded far fetched. "Your Mom is letting you stay in a hotel by yourself, she certainly is very liberal" Colin said to his girlfriend. "Look are you coming up to my room, I really want you to" "Rebecca I can't you are the daughter of the President, and well we have only been on one date" He wanted her so bad, but what would happen when her father or her mother found out. "Look Becca, lets just take things slowly, we can have a couple of drinks and then I will drive you home, because I really don't think your Parents know you are here" "But Colin if I go home I won't see you for ages, I lied to you" Rebecca put her head in her hands she looked at Colin and he could see the tears falling from her eyes. "What do you mean you lied, Becca do your parents know where you are" "No, they found out about me ditching school and that you work for Nathan and they grounded me for 2 months, my Mom would have been OK, but my Dad freaked" Rebecca put her hands on Colins "I don't want to lose you I love you" Colin was shocked no one had ever told him that they loved him before, "I love you too Darling, but the longer we stay here, the more trouble you will be in, and then we will be apart for longer." He kissed his girlfriends head and they went up to the room she had booked, got her stuff and checked out, they drove back to the Whitehouse together.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mac and Rod had finished working and decided to go for an early night, Mac put Amy to bed while Rod watched a baseball game with Horace. On the way back from Amy's room, Mackenzie knocked on Rebecca's door, but their was no answer, so she opened the door and could see a sleeping body, she went over and sat next to it on the bed when a football fell out from the head, Mac pulled the sheets away and saw that Rebecca was not there, but instead there was pillows. She shook her head, "She is unbelievable" Mac thought to herself, she walked downstairs to the family room where Horace and Rod were now engrossed in the baseball. "Horace, do you know where your sisters is?" Mac asked her son "She is in bed she said she had a sore head" Horace lied to his Mother. Mackenzie was a trained prosecutor and she could tell when someone was lieing "You listen to me Mister, I know when you are lying, now I will ask you again where is your sister" Mac's voice was stern, she looked into her son's eyes. "Mom she never said where she was going, just that she was going out". Rod looked at his wife and Mac looked back after being married for so long they could sometimes read one another's minds "Horace go to your room your Mother and I need to talk" "But Dad the games still on" Horace was in a bad mood now, his sister always spoils things for him "Horace, just do as we tell you, I am sure you have some homework you should be getting on with" Mac replied with her voice getting sterner.

Rod looked at his wife he was so furious with his daughter "What the hell is she playing at Mac, where is she". "How should I know where she is, but when she gets in we need to say calm" "Calm Mac she is lucky if we don't lock her in her room until she is 18, we need to punish her" Rod was beeling and Mac knew how he felt, but she just wanted Rebecca to be happy and if that meant letting her date Colin then so be it. Mac picked up the phone and asked the operator to call her daughters cell phone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Rebecca was in her car when her cell rang she flipped it open and tossed her hair to the side. "Rebecca Calloway, where the hell are you" Mac said down the phone. "Mom, I am with Colin I am on my way home, look please don't blame Colin it is all my fault he never knew I was grounded and when he found out he told me, I had to come home" Rebecca knew her Mom and Dad were going to be furious. "All right young lady when you get here I want to meet Colin, the second you get back you come to the residence both of you" "Yes Mom" Rebecca replied and shut her cell phone. Becca sighed and turned to her boyfriend "My Mom and Dad want to meet you, you have to come to the residence when we get home" "What Rebecca I can't meet your parents, they will hate me" Rebecca continued to drive and shortly later she was back at the Whitehouse, the couple got out the car and walked to the residence, they went into the Dining room and Usher Waverly informed them that the first couple would be through in a few minutes.

"Colin look I know I should never have sneaked out, this is all my fault, if I just left it after last night we would only be apart for a week" Rebecca was terrified, but Colin was so nervous he was about to meet the President of the United States and he was the 22 year old man dating her 16 year old daughter. "Look Becca the best thing we can do is to make sure that you don't break anymore rules, when you are allowed out again we can start to date again, but you need to realise that you are only 16 and although age does not matter to me, to some people it will, we just need to take things slowly and respect your parents wishes" Just then the President and First Gentlemen came in. "REBECCA CALLOWAY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING" Rod screamed at his daughter. Mac looked at her husband and raised an eyebrow, he knew this meant he was to calm down. "You must be Colin" Mac put her hand out and Colin shook it " It is an honour to meet you Madam President, I have to say that I am very sorry about what has happened tonight" "What do you seriously want with a 16 year old girl" Rod asked he was still angry and you could hear it in his voice "Dad, can you please leave it" Rebecca pleaded with her father, Rebecca and Rod ended up screaming at each other about all sorts, even her new hair color. "THAT IS ENOUGH, REBECCA GO TO YOUR ROOM", "But Mom, he is the one yelling" Rebecca was now pleading with her mother. "Rebecca you are in enough trouble,now just go to your room, I want to speak with Colin". Rebecca kissed Colin's cheek and walked out of the room. Colin was now really nervous what should he say. Mackenzie could see that the young man in front of her was very nervous. "Colin have a seat" Mac pointed towards the dining room table, he sat on one of the seats, while Rod sat on another one. "Would you like a tea or coffee?" She asked her guest " No thanks Ma'am" She sat on the seat next to her husband and across from Colin. The whole time Rod just started at the young man " Colin, I can see that you are a nice young man, but Mr Calloway and I we have some concerns" " I understand Ma'am, I never knew how old Rebecca was until last night, I never knew she was your daughter either until last night" Colin managed to say. Rod was still staring at the young man "What I want to know is that when you did find out how old she was why you continued to date her, and why you met her in the first place" He said in a dry tone. "Sir, I really care for Rebecca, we have been talking online for months now and she wanted to meet me, so I did, she came to meet me today to say she was not allowed out for a week and then she called me tonight," Colin was still very nervous around the first Gentleman. Just them Amy appeared at the door "I can't sleep" she ran over to her mother, Mac looked at Rod and he took Amy back upstairs to her room leaving Mac alone with Colin. "Colin, you seem like a nice young man, I do have concerns with you dating my daughter, but if you make her happy, then I am willing to give you a chance, but for the next 2 months Rebecca will be grounded, you can see her again after that" Colin felt more relaxed now that Rod was gone "Thank you Ma'am and i promise I will never hurt Rebecca" He said. Mac stood up and showed Colin out of the Residence and an usher showed him out of the Whitehouse.

Mac went upstairs and met her Husband in Amy's room he had just read her another story and she was asleep again. "Is Colin gone?" Rod asked "Yes and I think he is a nice man, I would much rather she dates him than Mike Fleming" Mackenzie replied. She kissed her husband "You know I love it when you get protective of the Kids, but we can't stop them seeing each other, I have told Colin that in 2 months he can see Rebecca again" Rod thought to himself his wife was right he did seem like a nice man and anyway he was 4 years older than his wife, and Colin was only 5 years older than Rebecca. "I agree, but I want to talk with him alone when they start dating again" Rod said to his wife "and I think we need to go and talk to our daughter" he continued. Mac knew Rod would lose his head if he spoke to Becca just now "Honey let me talk to her, why don't you go and run a nice bath for us tonight I think we both need to relax", Rod kissed his wife and went into the presidential bathroom. Mac walked into her daughters room without knocking. "All right young lady what were you thinking tonight" Mac said to her daughter, she moved closer to the bed where Rebecca was sitting, Rebecca looked up to her Mom and Mac could see she had been crying, she sat on the bed next to her and put her arm around her. "Honey, I know that you feel something for Colin and I like him a lot, but I am not sure that you are ready for a relationship with someone who is 22" Rebecca smiled "Mom do you really like Colin" "Yes baby, but what you done today was wrong and dangerous, no to mention that I can not abide lying and you know that I will trust you, until you give me a reason not to. I was very disappointed in you today Becca." Rebecca hated when her parents would play the disappointment card "Mom, am I grounded for longer" "No baby still 2 months, but if you so much as leave this house for any reason other than school then I will not be so lenient" Mac kissed her daughters head and left her room to go for a nice relaxing bath with her husband, When they came out of the bath Rod kissed Mac's soft body all over, he kissed her mouth and led her over to the bed, he looked at her body lying on the bed, she was 46, but still very fit for her age, he kissed her neck, her breasts, her naval and then moved back up again. Mac was moaning softly Rod smothered her in kisses for a while longer before finally entering her, she moaned louder and put a pillow over her mouth, the last thing she wanted was for someone to hear her, one of the kids or the secret service outside the door of the residence. The 2 of them finally came together, after years of practice they had this down to a fine art, but each time was still different and still very exciting.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I know this chapter is a bit longer than usual, I have been away and I had my laptop but no internet so I wrote the chapter a while ago and have only been able to post it now.

I am hoping to have some more of "Mackenzie's secret baby" up soon too


End file.
